


Who Guards the Guardian?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Didn't you have a flaming sword?""I gave it away."(Crowley replaces it)





	Who Guards the Guardian?

Aziraphale protects. It's almost the first thing Crowley learns about him - sheltering curve of a wing, sword given to Adam against cold nights and vicious animals. Guardian of the Eastern Gate, and can't guard his own soft heart.

But a Guardian needs a sword, and Aziraphale has given his away.

Crowley forges himself into a replacement, despite bones that ache like they're the ones being hammered on the anvil, and joints that crack like an army trampling through a forest (breaking every part of his heart, soul, and body in the Fall does that for him, like a human might get a weatherwise ache from a single broken bone). It isn't as if the sword needs to be physical, after all.

He starts at the core, with a voice like steel, honed and polished until it might be mistaken for a silver tongue. He adds a cutting edge of fashion, a razor sharp wit, eyes like blazing fire, and what's left of his heart for a pommel gem. A sword that can hiss from its scabbard of insouciance, and will always return to Aziraphale's hand no matter what else happens.

Who guards the Guardian?

_I do....!_


End file.
